


Арно не знает

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arno feels worthless AF, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Comfort Reading, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Pity, and lonely as never before, but he doesn't know that he is loved, caring de Sade, lonely Arno, post Brotherhood exile
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Арно теряет себя после изгнания из Братства. Но маркиз − маркиз находит его.





	Арно не знает

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Arno Doesn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825357) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Он пьет, потому что это, похоже, единственное, что удается ему действительно хорошо. Он пьет, потому что ничего иного ему не осталось. Надирается, надеясь, может, вымыть из тела свою ничтожность, нетерпение, пыл, любые всполохи эмоций, которые, выходит, лишние здесь, в подавляющих волю, разлагающих, пропащих стенах Парижа. Он пьет без разбора, всё едино: версальские вина из чужого погреба или горький эль за пару медяков, − без разницы. Пока есть деньги, он спасен, потом его заберут и растворят улицы, еще одну отчаявшуюся тень, которыми здесь вымощен каждый фут, никто всё равно не смотрит под ноги. Он не знает, можно ли возвратиться в кафе; ему нравится думать, − ему плевать, − что нельзя, «Театр» никогда не принадлежало ему, в документах имена Беллека, магистров, Братства; он больше не часть Братства, как и Беллек, с одним только отличием, − он пока еще жив, к несчастью.

Его тормошит мальчишка-чашник с полной пинтой, из которой шипит и выплескивается перед ним.

− От господина у окна. А потом... хозяин велит вам... уйти.

Он смотрит на хозяина заведения − захолустной дыры, − тот кривится за стойкой, кривится каждый, кто видит его теперь, досадное пятно, нежеланного, дворовую шваль; затем находит единственное замызганное окно, тускло затянутое дыханием и дымом изнутри, стихшим дождем − снаружи, и кривится сам. В три болезненных глотка вливает пиво, выволакивает себя из-за стола − вон, на улицу, где несет размокшим дневным навозом; ночь маскирует физические уродства города, но оставляет запахи и выкорчевывает на поверхность звуки, самые ужасающие из них, на которые теперь ему нет нужды бросаться, − как спасти всех, если он не в состоянии спасти даже самого себя? Шаги за ним небыстрые, − они не медлят, они выслеживают и загоняют, − и легкие, и он сам ходил так же, едва касаясь земли, не путаясь, где лево, где право. Арно подзнабливает и стегает вдруг панической мыслью. Он разворачивается, фонари, провалы рам с редкими бликами, смутные силуэты дают крен.

− К чему всё это? Явились добить меня? На дне был яд?

Маркиз берет его под руку, увлекая дальше вдоль домов − дальше от скисших таверн, дальше в темноту. Маркиз улыбается, Арно не знает, когда он не улыбается; в Бастилии, говорят, он смеялся в лица охране, и та бессильно скрипела зубами, боясь к нему притронуться.

− На дне? Какая халтура, право слово. Уж поверь, задумай я и впрямь отравить тебя, мой дорогой Арно, я бы размешал всё до последней крупицы, ты бы ничего не почувствовал − даже нужды задавать подобные вопросы.

Ему хочется − хочется не чувствовать вовсе: ни досады, ни размозженных повозками крыс, ни тепла руки, прижатой к боку. Им с маркизом не по пути, но он не вырывается. Халтура, думает он. Халтурой было его хваленое ассасинство. Халтурой был − и есть − он сам.

− Тогда что это? Пытаетесь споить и воспользоваться моей беспомощностью?

Пальцы легко смыкаются на его предплечье, там, где тесно сидели когда-то ремни потайного клинка, на замызганном, измятом рукаве, пока де Сад смеется.

− Мысль столь заманчивая, что я приятно уязвлен тем, что она пришла на ум не мне!

Арно тянет руку прочь, ткань по ткани, кожа касается кожи, ладонь маркиза кратко сжимает его собственную, и он вяло отталкивается от нее − к углу, обрывающемуся в пропасть переулка, и сгибается пополам, как те, кому, сменяя крадущуюся поступь на торопливый бег, он выпускал лезвие в живот. Ему мнится поначалу кровь в расползшейся по брусчатке луже, но это всего лишь эль и вино − и ни кусочка пищи. Уцепившись глазами за белизну протянутого платка, Арно вытирает рот собственной рубашкой. Обожженный язык плохо слушается.

− ...не нужны... подачки.

Де Сад пожимает плечом.

− Франции сейчас любые пригодятся.

Он выпрямляется, скребясь по влажным кирпичам; он мог взлететь по отвесному полотну любой, самой плотной кладки, но теперь, кажется, не преодолел бы и ступеньки.

− С Францией я уже не имею ничего общего.

Хватка у маркиза жесткая, когда он вздергивает его за челюсть и промакивает заросший подбородок, как слепому полумертвому щенку.

− Вы одинаково, безнадежно упрямы.

Лучше бы он в самом деле пришел от него избавиться, лучше бы он пришел, чтобы потешаться над ним, а не стыдить, укоризненно изламывать брови, совестить, как будто Арно не знает − как будто не знает, что виноват. Он тихо просит: «Оставьте меня», − пока его ведут куда-то, рука на поясе вместо пояса, а де Сад фыркает почти оскорбленно, как тогда, обвиненный: «Вы использовали меня!» А кто − нет?

− Я славюсь умением не оставлять своих привычек, пера и французских тюрем − надолго, по крайней мере.

Он оказывается в ловушке позднего экипажа, где силен запах сбруи и конского пота, за которым не слышно его собственного; их колени соприкасаются на поворотах, и Арно отодвигается в угол, виском прижимается к трясущейся занавеске. Обманчивая ясность сознания от вывернутого наизнанку желудка постепенно вновь подергивается липкой пленкой.

− Я не буду... не смогу помогать вам. Братство... отказалось от моих услуг.

Самым краешком глаза, невольно он видит, как внимательно де Сад разглядывает его, неотрывно, словно впитывая. Разочаровывающее, должно быть, зрелище. Месяц-другой, он покроется ссадинами и синяками, которыми наградят его пьяные драки, и, быть может, тогда ему найдется место во Дворе Чудес.

− Я пребываю в более чем справедливой уверенности, что отнюдь не таинственные ассасины внушили тебе желание помочь, скажем, с изъятием того поспешного приказа о моем свидании с гильотиной. И даже... − он вздыхает: − ...не мое личностное очарование.

Арно не отвечает. Он узнает улицы, по которым его везут; он узнал бы их и слепым, на ощупь, каждую рану, и опухоль, и выломанную кость. Ни Братству, ни Ордену не по силам изменить хоть что-то. Ни Братство, ни Орден... Он вздрагивает, как выныривая, когда с него сползает что-то и обдает дождливой прохладой; маркиз надевает и оправляет свой камзол, выходит первым и, придержав отпружинившую дверцу, протягивает руку. Арно не двигается.

− Преодолеть столь длинный путь и остановиться, дорогой Арно? По меньшей мере досадно. Прошу, − в приглашающем жесте он ведет рукой и опускает в конце концов, тихонько звякнув браслетами. − Отпустим хотя бы кучера.

В борделе надрывно хохочут и жгут свет почем зря, он чувствует волну, целый вал отвращения и, пытаясь выстоять под ним, понимает, − то не гадливость, а страх быть вновь увиденным, вновь втянутым в чьи-то жизни, где он будет только мешать и портить, слишком самонадеянный. За плечи де Сад направляет его к лестнице во дворе, по узкому коридору − над головами пьяниц, шлюх и отребья, от которого Арно не отличается ровным счетом ничем, − в комнату, где душно и натоплен камин.

− Горячая ванна не будет лишней.

Наполнена специально для него. Арно затравленно озирается и пятится, натыкаясь на маркиза, когда от серой стены бесшумно ступают две служанки. По единому щелчку они в испуганном замешательстве шелестят юбками мимо. Де Сад уходит тоже.

Арно рассматривает собственные ладони; он не знает, что будет и чего от него потребуют, не знает, где подвох, в чем уловка, какие игры вздумал вести маркиз на этот раз. Вода идет рябью, когда он касается поверхности на полпути к окну, − чтобы открыть его? выбраться, сбежать? сломать шею, неловко сорвавшись с карниза? Вода такая теплая, что он забывает про окно. Вытряхивает себя из одежды и стискивает зубы, когда льется через край. Мгновение он едва ли помнит, как дышать; кожа звенит, кости словно что-то раздвигает изнутри. Он отпускает бортики и сидит, подтянув колени к груди, с закрытыми глазами, перед которыми вспышкой застыло пламя очага.

Он сидит, пока не раздается скрип истертых половиц, и тогда он вздрагивает, вскинув голову, и ищет, куда забиться в крошечном пространстве остывшей ванны. Маркиз приближается, приподняв уголки губ.

− Чего вы хотите?

− О... − де Сад пробует воду, скользнув пальцами у самого его колена, и осторожно снимает новую порцию из прогоревшего почти камина. − Многие тщатся это понять; некоторые, впрочем, даже не пытались...

− Я не о ваших... книгах.

− Нет? − как будто удивляется де Сад.

Он ставит подле него высокий табурет, и Арно, втянув голову в плечи, замирает под хлынувшим сверху теплом. Ковш задевает чугунные стенки, всплескивает, затем вновь переворачивается над ним. Арно медленно опускает подбородок обратно, разжимает стиснувшиеся кулаки. В молчаливой размеренности водяных потоков слышно иногда, как вздыхает маркиз. Арно всё ждет просьбы, завуалированного приказа, требования, но маркиз говорит только: «Прикрой глаза, Арно», − и, когда вода устремляется по его волосам, вдоль ушей, по шее, минуя уткнувшийся в колени лоб, он не может сдержать одинокого постыдного спазма, и в паркой комнате его плечи крупно, предательски вздрагивают, еще, еще и еще.

Де Сад перебирает, отмывая, его пряди, мягко выжимает, скрутив в тяжелый хвост, и разворачивает перед ним широкий отрез льна; ткань липнет к телу, на мгновение заключенному в объятия, которые не длятся ни секундой больше. Они встречаются глазами, когда маркиз указывает на свежую одежду.

− ...она ваша?

Маркиз ухмыляется, как от элегантной шутки, большим пальцем задумчиво отчеркивает шрам у Арно на щеке.

− Она твоя.

Через несколько дверей обратно по коридору его ждет постель. Он оглядывается по сторонам. Внизу кто-то умело выбивает каблуками затейливый танец, и Арно измученно ложится. Он один и вместе с ним как будто целый город разом, город, который не распадается, не тонет, не роет могилу самому себе за − не внутри − церковной оградой. В темноте перед распахнутыми глазами мелькают лица, большую их часть он никогда не увидит снова. Он тяжело вертится с бока на бок, в висках гулко, как в сырых катакомбах, стучит, он садится, подкинутый паникой, прижимает горячие ладони к лицу и отнимает, только услышав щелчок двери. Де Сад стоит на пороге, в руках у него книга, нужная страница заложена пальцами.

− Что... вы и в постели собираетесь составить мне компанию?

− Не сегодня, боюсь, мой милый Арно, не сегодня, − он досадливо надувает губы и тут же тонко, опасно скалится. − Я рассчитывал развлечь себя чтением перед сном, редко когда выдаются ночи, столь полные изысканных соблазнов.

Под взглядом маркиза Арно откидывается на подушку, влажную от испарины и волос; шум отступает на время, вместо него − сухое «тап, тап, тап», де Сад едва слышно постукивает по косяку, затем разворачивается, наконец, чтобы оставить его. Проглотив ком в горле, Арно успевает:

− Что... что за книга?

В действительности ему всё равно, пусть там даже собственные сочинения де Сада, − наедине с собой в четырех стенах он будто вновь в пустом и брошенном поместье де ла Серра. Пустой и брошенный.

Маркиз отвечает просто:

− Платон.

Плавно прикрыв дверь, он поджигает половину свечей на столе, искры от огнива с каминной полки пляшут по его пальцам. В контрасте желтого света и текучей тени лицо его кажется моложе. Раз взглянув на Арно из маленького кресла, маркиз раскрывает книгу с самого начала.

Арно слушает мерный бег голоса; слова даются ему с трудом, речи слишком витиеваты. Де Сад переворачивает страницу.

− ...если бы я, мой Алкивиад, видел, что ты привержен ко всему тому, что я только что перечислил, и намерен продолжать жить так и дальше, я давно бы простился со своей влюбленностью, по крайней мере, я в это верю. Но я хочу доказать тебе самому, что у тебя совсем другие замыслы, и ты увидишь из этого, насколько внимательно я всё это время за тобою следил. Мнится мне, что если бы кто-нибудь из богов тебе рек: «Алкивиад, желаешь ли ты жить тем, чем жил прежде, или предпочел бы тотчас же умереть, коль скоро не сможешь рассчитывать в жизни на большее?» − ты избрал бы смерть. И я скажу тебе сейчас, в какой надежде ты продолжаешь жить...

Он не останавливается, и Арно не прерывает его, только смотрит на рельефный профиль, на движения рта, на постепенно расплывающиеся под ресницами язычки свечей, и не знает, как быстро забывается сном без пугающих хмельных сновидений.

**Author's Note:**

> Де Сад читает диалог Сократа с Алкивиадом из «Первого Алкивиада» Платона.  
> Отрывок в переводе С.Я. Шейнман-Топштейн
> 
> Изумительнейшая иллюстрация кисти Dinspair [https://vk.com/dinspair?w=wall-100582363_1138]


End file.
